


unplotted

by thisfishflies



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfishflies/pseuds/thisfishflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“... he died in New York.”<br/>        -New American Atlantic Encyclopedia vol. 3, 2040</p>
            </blockquote>





	unplotted

  
    “... he died in New York.”   
        -New American Atlantic Encyclopedia vol. 3, 2040   
  
    The town was one that was lost to history. It was lost to the present, too. It was no longer on any maps younger than sixty years old.   
  
    The forest had half swallowed the town. Trees broke through roofs and vines cascaded down walls and seeped through windows like a green solid fog.   
  
    Pebbles scraped against the dirt, throwing up dust.   
  
    The only sound was a hoarse wet wheezing.   
  
    Blood turned into rust-colored mud.   
  
    It was an ending. A mocking bird called from a ruined building.   
  
    It was fitting.   
  
    Thoughts ran like ghosts and fell like water escaping a fist.   
  
    It was near.   
  
Crunch.   
  
Static.   
  
    A burst from the comm.   
  
    Not today.


End file.
